


Something For Something

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, Man Fucking Shadows, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Takuto feeds a shadow dreg some snacks from his pocket. It proceeds to show him gratitude through sex.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Tentacles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Something For Something

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about this character aside from being cute, accident prone and has snacks in his office. Tell me nothing. Just let me wait until Royal comes to the west and let me suffer the consequences of being wrong just like how I wrote my first ever Persona 5 fanfic.

“I therefore conclude,” Takuto said in the most confident public speaking tone he could muster. “That I am not in the Shibuya Underground Walkway.”

What gave away his suspicion was the pulsating pustules and veins creeping all over the columns, walls and the rusty, sunken look of the tiles and signposts. No decent person, even in their worst mind, would find themselves walking into this place.

Well, except him for some reason. He walked himself into _this_ place. The why and how, he had no idea.

And even when he retraced his steps or walked backwards, the dark, visceral look of the walkway still remained.

But it was too early to worry. He can find the exit. All he needed to do was keep calm and continue moving.

* * *

He cannot find the exit. He cannot keep calm and continue moving.

He seemed to be getting deeper and deeper inside the weird maze. Following the train tracks didn’t seem to be a good decision because every fork road had the same branching track. Backtracking didn’t help him either because he had no idea whether the platforms led him gradually out of the area or he was being sent back and forth like a looping video game map.

The lack of phone service didn’t help either. Sure it was on, but he couldn’t send messages, call or even check the time.

“Where the hell am I?”

While he was walking backwards on the train tracks, his ankle hit a soft, but big enough obstruction that sent him falling on his back and over what hit him.

At first, he thought it was a clump of chipped off viscera from the walls. But on closer inspection, it seemed to be some live pile of black sludge with a porcelain mask on. He pulled himself up to look at the creature more closely. Strangely enough, he felt more sorry than surprised for stepping on the thing. The black sludge groaned at his feet, neither showing aggression nor repulsion.

And it seemed to be deflating miserably into the gravel in every passing second.

“You don’t look so good.” He found himself saying at the creature. He reached for one of his coat’s pockets and pulled out what snacks he had left. “I only have some sugared peanuts, though. Can you eat it?”

The sludge creature rumbled, undulating, its mask tilting here and there as if paying attention to the foil packet in his hand. When he was getting no further response, he opened the packaging and set it close to the porcelain head in an able distance. The creature pulled its body toward the open packet and rustled the contents around before settling down to ‘consume’ the peanuts, if he could assume what the creature was doing.

All his doubts were cleared when the creature retracted a bit and engulfed the empty foil packet with its mass and left nothing behind its trail. There wasn’t much improvement to its form after being fed, really. But somehow, he was able to steady his mind to a state of calm while he watched the creature eat.

There really was an advantage in not freaking out at everything out-of-the-ordinary at first sight.

The creature burbled in a clear manner this time and extended itself out towards his hand. He held his hand out, readying himself for the unexpected.

A small… Fruit? Seed? Drop? Was dropped on his palm.

“For me?” He asked as if he’ll be getting a concrete answer. The droplet didn’t look like a transformed sugared peanut, that’s for sure. It looked more like a clean fruit pit that was thankfully not moist and hairy.

Maybe it wants to return the favor for being given food earlier?

Without thinking too much about it, since the sludge creature seemed content hanging back, Takuto placed the droplet inside his mouth and chewed. A burst of a sickeningly sweet and thick substance filled his mouth immediately, the sudden splash hitting the back of his throat and making him cough. The amount of liquid seemed impossible for such a small thing to contain but there it was filling his mouth, and some errant drops spilling out from his lips. “So quid pro quo, huh?” He tried to swallow down the burning sensation in his throat and the uncomfortable aftertaste rising to his nose. “Can you understand what I’m saying, though?”

His vision began to waver as he attempted to converse with the creature now advancing towards him.

He was seeing a kaleidoscope of faces and masks, and colors singing a song in fast-forward. “Ah…? Who? The candy…?” He mumbled uselessly as his limbs began to numb over and lose his entire balance, the sparks of color flitting about his vision splitting off and rendering him dizzy, disoriented, and eventually, unconscious.

* * *

The entire debacle was probably, without a doubt, another one of his worst mistakes in life yet.

Maybe he should panic more in bizarre situations. After all, fear and disgust were the most basic defense mechanics in a human brain. He could certainly use some.

His glasses were missing from his face, though he doubted they’d be much help for the current kaleidoscopic, pop-colored hallucinations assaulting his vision.

A soft, undulating mass weighted itself atop his body, keeping him pinned down on his front. The creature must’ve expanded in mass sometime because he found himself surrounded by its liquid-like form like a squishy, blanket-like cushion.

A hungry, sentient, squishy blanket-like cushion.

His vision adjusted eventually and he could make out what seemed to have a head and mane made out of tentacles lined with nubs, and paws to go with its quadrupedal body that was similarly shaped to the larger cat species.

And because he liked making mistakes, he opened his mouth in an attempt to ask a question only for an attentive tentacle darting forward to jam itself in his mouth. The creature seemed more alert than before in seeing him coherent and steadied itself on its four paws. The tentacle inside his mouth leaked a honey-like substance he could only keep swallowing in fear of choking. His body ran hot, like he had a fever and made him overly-sensitive to every flighty touch.

The creature crooned a sound that made its other tentacles quiver. Takuto’s body responded in surrender, his limbs loosening in all the wrong ways. The creature felt his lack of struggle and was all too pleased to pin him down by a heavy paw on his back and the numerous tentacles creeping excitedly towards him.

Whatever the tentacle secreted into his mouth, it must’ve been some sort of aphrodisiac because there was no way in hell he’d feel aroused from a pawing tentacle monster. While he was impartial to the idea of soft bondage, getting fucked by a tentacle monster didn’t hold any appeal to him.

He let out a muffled scream as the tentacles tugged at his shirt and slipped underneath the slightest opening it could wiggle through. The tentacles were soft, cool and gelatinous but had a firm grip, and he could only shudder as it explored his body. His clothes were beginning to feel too hot and tight against this skin, and he couldn’t help moaning in bliss against the appendages curling around his throat and roaming down his stomach.

It took him a while to realize that the embarrassing sounds he was hearing were his own moans pushing out from his throat.

When a tentacle fondled the throbbing erection growing underneath his pants, it was too late to stifle the scandalized cry from his mouth. Another tentacle trailed the tip of its appendage across his bottom lip and caressed the side of his head and cheek as if mimicking some semblance of affection.

And he couldn’t help but lean and sigh against its touch when it ruffled his hair next. He had never been touched so intimately for a long time and to be subjected to this? It was a bit too much. The touch-hungry part of his mind was beginning to edge towards the forefront and kicked his common sense down on the back seat.

“What do you want from me?”

A useless question, really. The tentacles tore his shirt open, too impatient to deal with the buttons and his tie. His pants and underwear were afforded the same treatment and were tugged ungraciously down to his knees. His unfortunate coat had no choice but to be stained and poked through by the creature’s sludge.

He was in the exact position to know what this creature intended to do to him. What else could he really do but surrender and make less trouble for himself?

Tentacles wrapped around his chest and waist in a non-threatening grip and shifted him around to lie on his back. The creature situated itself in between his body and used its giant paws to keep his legs spread open. Its mass dripped possessively around his thighs, and he could feel the substance closing around him groan and undulate against his skin. With the half of his body covered in the monster’s gelatinous mass, there was no way he could watch where it intended to touch him next.

The thrill, fear, and arousal created a dangerous cocktail of sensitivity to thrum in his skin. He could feel every pulse and squeeze and this unconventional type of bondage was enough to make his blood race.

He felt a tentacle wrap itself snug around his dick like a sleeve, it numerous nubs performing a mind-numbing suction all over his length as if there were multiple mouths teasing him. He tried to pull his legs out of the sludge, but it only made his ankles and knees sink deeper. The tentacle cock sleeve squeezed and pumped him in an agonizing pace that could tempt any man to beg.

“No…!” He moaned as he felt a series of tentacles pass and fondle past his balls and curiously prod his asshole. The tentacle didn’t stop pressing itself against his entrance until it managed to breach through by its tip. The appendage started to secrete the same, warm honey-fluid and he let out a pathetic wail as the tentacle circled the rim of his hole and pushed itself in and out, stretching him open a few inches at a time.

The increasing fullness filling him shouldn’t numb him like this. It inched deeper, stretched him with ease as the pain faded in every thrust. “Stop!” He clenched as the tentacle plunged about halfway in and teased a spot inside him that made his pleasure throb in hot, electrifying pulses. “You’ll make me come! S-so…!”

He can only fall back in surrender. The creature wasn’t rough, but it was relentless. He could feel the creature’s hard length, pushing and pulling, sliding and filling his insides to keep in pace with the sleeve sliding and twisting around his dick. He couldn’t stop his hips from moving as his need to come began to take over every thought above everything else.

He can’t come. He shouldn’t come, especially for a monster like this. His mind would always fall into that shameless sex-hungry submission that frightened and appalled all his ex-lovers out of engaging any further sexual activities with him.

He could feel that fever beginning to fill his head.

No matter how good the tentacles felt, he shouldn’t come.

“Don’t come!” He whined brokenly, more to himself than a plea against the creature’s pulsing thickness grinding deliciously inside him. “I can’t…! Please!”

In a desperate bid to make the creature stop, he pressed his hand against the mass and tried to push it away from him no matter how futile the gesture was— like fighting against melting molasses. The creature took heed of his thrashing by a thick tentacle trapping both of his wrists and hoisting his arms above his head.

Unfortunately, that was all it took for his body and mind to betray him.

The thought of being tied down and fucked ruthlessly by a tireless monster until his mind broke was enough to drag him into that insatiable subspace. His scream was distorted into silence as the tentacles squeezed and milked him for all he’s worth, sucking up his orgasm clean as he came pulse after pulse. Worst of all, he couldn’t budge an inch from the sludge mass the monster had locked the entire half of his body in.

The creature was ready to indulge him in all the ways he expected it would.

What a way to go— to be stuck in some alien tentacle’s world as a toy. But at least the monster was an enthusiastic partner with no humane inhibitions.

“M-more…” He found himself moaning. “Fuck me more.” 

The time that passed seem irrelevant, but he was in the middle of sucking and stroking multiple tentacles at once when the sound of an explosion and crunching concrete echoed throughout the tunnel.

Followed by an obnoxious car horn noise that really pulled him out of the moment, quite enough to make him stop what he was doing and look around for the source of the commotion.

“YO, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Skull! Panther! Finish ‘em!”

He wasn’t able to see much but there was quite a violent commotion of voices yelling names and sounds of impact echoing and rocking the tunnels. The monster occupying him eventually took notice of the noise and wrapped itself possessively around him.

“Is that…?!”

“Oh shit! That’s Sir Maruki! How?!”

“No time!” A panicked voice yelled over them, and whose hurried footsteps were coming towards them. “_Arsene!_”

He couldn’t see what exactly happened because at first, there was a demonic looking creature—horns, claws and wings. Then the next second, the tentacle-quadruped monster that was his partner for a while, was being hacked into pieces by the demonic creature. Pieces of tentacle, sludge and masks splattered all around him, and he could only stare at the demonic creature approaching him slowly amidst the eviscerated creature’s pieces.

And another figure showed up beside the demonic creature. Smaller, but noticeably human-shaped “Are you alright?!” The figure ran towards him, panic and fear hinted from their voice alone.

They were probably young. Younger than him. “Do I know you?” He tried to reach for the mask they were wearing for some reason. Also, he was unable to put a finger on the familiarity of the masculine voice he was hearing. But being unbound to the creature’s thrall caused a wave of tiredness to claim him instantly, throwing the fate of his unconscious body to a man cloaked in shadow and a white bird’s mask.

* * *

> **<Makoto>: **Mr. Maruki should be on sick leave for at least a week.
> 
> **<Makoto>: **Last I heard, he was just diagnosed with dehydration and fatigue. No serious injuries.
> 
> **<Makoto>: **Let’s just hope he doesn’t remember what happened.
> 
> **<Futaba>: **OTL sorry
> 
> **<Makoto>: **Please wait for a response next time, Futaba. We can’t be so careless in activating the app.
> 
> **<Futaba>: **i managed to audio record tho
> 
> **<Futaba>:** wanna quality check? have full surround?
> 
> **<Ann>: **asfghjkl ?????
> 
> **<Ryuji>: **FREAL?!!!
> 
> **<Akira>: **link
> 
> **<Ann>: **AKIRA
> 
> **<Yusuke>: **Haven't you mentioned that this Sir Maruki is your appointed school counselor
> 
> **<Ann>: **EXPLAIN
> 
> **<Yusuke>: **that you personally confide in?
> 
> **<Akira>: **Where's the link Futaba?
> 
> **<Ryuji>: **dONT DO IT!!!1!!!
> 
> **<Makoto>: **Your efforts are appreciated Futaba but we’d rather have something less… personal.
> 
> **<Makoto>: **And for _somebody’s_ sake, please delete the recording. Let’s schedule our own trial next time.
> 
> **<Akira>: **Damn :(

**Author's Note:**

> **me, seeing Maruki for the first time:** He probably gets pegged


End file.
